


Over a Mistake

by gloryasme



Series: Literal crack prolly never gonna be completed [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Slice of Life, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: (911) 861-7106: Who the fuck is spamming my phone because I swear to god I will eat your kneecaps!!





	1. Patton meet Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil: French-American  
Patton: Canadian  
Logan: African-American  
Roman & Remus: Latino-American  
Daniel (Deceit): Russian-American  
Emile: Canadian  
Remy: Finnish-American

Patton: Jasmine.

Patton: Jasmine.

Patton: Jasmine.

Patton: hey!

Patton: Jasmine we need to talk

Patton: JASMINE

(911) 861-7106: Who the fuck is spamming my phone because I swear to god I will eat your kneecaps!!

Patton: ew?????

Patton: Patton. Your partner for the project??

(911) 861-7106: lmao. I think Jasmine gave you a fake number bro

(911) 861-7106: I guess she thought you were flirting or smthn

Patton: ????

Patton: flirting?

Patton: I literally wear my gay pride pin everywhere!

Patton: wait

(911) 861-7106: lol

(911) 861-7106: I support

Patton: thank god

(911) 861-7106: Yeah

(911) 861-7106: I got class man

(911) 861-7106: hope you do well on the project or whatever

Patton: thanks!

* * *

Patton: Hey

(911) 861-7106: ?

Patton: what do you know about world war 1 home front??

(911) 861-7106: why?

Patton: I need help for information

(911) 861-7106: https://guides.slv.vic.gov.au/wwone_soldiers/women

Patton: thank you boo! <3

(911) 861-7106: ew

(911) 861-7106: affection

Patton: oh good

Patton: I thought you thought I was flirting

(911) 861-7106: nah man

(911) 861-7106: too much anxiety for that shit

Patton: language!

(911) 861-7106: what

Patton: anyways, I’m sure you’ll find someone

(911) 861-7106: doubt it

* * *

Patton: I got 82% and told the teacher Jasmine didn’t help so she has to do it herself

(911) 861-7106: ???

Patton: You told me to do well on the project, so I thought I’d tell you what I got.

(911) 861-7106: okay man.

* * *

(911) 861-7106: Tu es bien, Andy?

Patton: ???

(911) 861-7106: shit

(911) 861-7106: wrong number

Patton: who’s Andy?

(911) 861-7106: my brother

Patton: You’re French?

(911) 861-7106: yeah, kinda

(911) 861-7106: we’ve lived in America since we were kids but we were all still taught French

Patton: Oh, that’s cool!

Patton: I’m Canadian

(911) 861-7106: oh wow

(911) 861-7106: that actually explains so much

Patton: ??

(911) 861-7106: You’re really kind

Patton: are you stereotyping me?

(911) 861-7106: yeh

Patton: don’t get that attitude with me young man

(911) 861-7106: wow

(911) 861-7106: sure dad

(911) 861-7106: I compliment you and this is how you repay me?

Patton: I thank you for the compliment, boo

(911) 861-7106: is that my name now?

Patton: yes

_Patton changed (911) 861-7106 to Boo_

Boo: great

Patton: <3

Boo: (¤﹏¤)

Patton: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Boo: ◑.◑

* * *

Boo: ooh who’s this?

Boo: are you virgil’s boyfJIOB DWPHCOJ H

Boo: SHIT IM SO SORRY

Patton: ???

Boo: my fucking brother got my phone

Boo: asshole

Patton: how old is he?

Boo: uh…

Boo: four years younger than me…

Boo: so… about 11

Patton: You’re 15 then?

Boo: ???

Patton: I guess you’re “Virgil” as well

Boo: Yeah, and your name is Patton

Patton: You remember!

Boo: yeah, what do you mean “I’m 15”??

Patton: I’m 17

Boo: ???? why were you doing a project on WW1 in grade 12?

Patton: we got to choose whatever

Boo: oh, okay

Patton: Hey, was that Andy that texted me through your phone?

Boo: no that was Toby, Andy is actually my younger twin

Patton: Oh, wow!

Patton: My younger siblings are twins!

Patton: Actually, I think they’re about your age as well

Boo: holy shit

Patton: Yeah, their names are Dayd and Hart

Boo: interesting names

Patton: yeah, my step-mom was into weird names

Boo: oof

Boo: fuck I gotta go

Patton: bye bye!

_Patton changed Boo to Virgil_

* * *

Virgil: Hey, Patton

Patton: Yeah?

Virgil: Can we talk? I need someone to talk to right now…

Patton: Of course!

_Call: 3 hours 48 minutes_

Patton: If you ever need support, you can call me, Virgil

Virgil: thanks…


	2. Logan meet Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan: Brian I swear to god, if you touch my things again I will personally burn all your notebooks.
> 
> (325) 769-7560: Well, aren’t you pleasant?

Logan: Brian I swear to god, if you touch my things again I will personally burn all your notebooks.

(325) 769-7560: Well, aren’t you pleasant?

Logan: Oh, my apologies.

Logan: That was meant for my brother.

(325) 769-7560: Ah. Fair enough…

(325) 769-7560: My threats to my brother are fair worse than harming his notebooks

(325) 769-7560: Mostly because that would be pointless

(325) 769-7560: He does that himself

Logan: Are you younger?

(325) 769-7560: no??

Logan: Then you don’t understand my pain.

Logan: Two older brothers and neither respect my personal space.

(325) 769-7560: I have three younger quadruplets

(325) 769-7560: fucking try me

Logan: You’re the oldest, then?

(325) 769-7560: Yes

(325) 769-7560: Hey?

(325) 769-7560: ????

(325) 769-7560: The fuck?

(325) 769-7560: where did you go?

(325) 769-7560: whatever…

* * *

Logan: My apologies for disappearing, I had a family matter to tend to.

(325) 769-7560: Oh

Logan: Anyways, my point was, maybe you do understand, a little. As the youngest I am constantly in my brother’s shadows, expected to live up to them. As the oldest, you’re probably shoved into the limelight and forced into a responsible role for the younger, same age or not.

Logan: Essentially, we’re on opposite ends of the same spectrum.

(325) 769-7560: what’s your average grade in school?

Logan: straight A’s.

(325) 769-7560: figures.

(325) 769-7560: what about ur older brothers?

Logan: Brian = A to B ratio, his sense of time is very… wack.

Logan: Teal = A to B ratio, he’s lazy and skips school a lot but he gets his work done at least.

(325) 769-7560: good god, your entire family is made of nerds

(325) 769-7560: why did you say “wack” tho? That’s so old

Logan: Really? I didn’t know.

Logan: My brother is attempting to teach me “meme”s but I don’t think I’m catching on very well.

(325) 769-7560: lmao

(325) 769-7560: do you have flash cards?

Logan: Yes, I do.

(325) 769-7560: I do too, lol, it helps with stuff

Logan: It does, it’s nice to meet another who shares my passion for flash cards.

Logan: Though, I find it fair to ask what your brother’s average grades are, as you asked me.

(325) 769-7560: yeah, I suppose that’s fair

(325) 769-7560: Me = B – C ratio, I’m not the best at school

(325) 769-7560: Remus = A – C ratio, I don't even know, he’s a wild card

(325) 769-7560: Pryce = B – C ratio, he’s literally a carbon copy of me, it’s creepy

(325) 769-7560: Saga = C average, he’s not really focused on school but he gets by

Logan: That’s a lot of odd names

(325) 769-7560: You’re talking to me about odd names?

(325) 769-7560: wtf kinda name is Teal?

Logan: His name is Connor, Teal is a nickname

(325) 769-7560: FUCK

Logan: lmao

(325) 769-7560: DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE

(325) 769-7560: DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE USE SLANG AGAINST ME

(325) 769-7560: THAT’s MY THING

(325) 769-7560: THAT’S MY THING IN THIS RELATIONSHIP

Logan: a) You’re repeating yourself. b) What relationship? I don’t even know your name.

(325) 769-7560: Prince Roman, my dear. And you are?

Logan: My name is Logan

_Logan changed (325) 769-7560 to Roman_

Roman: It’s nice to talk to you Logan.

Roman: Describe yourself to me

Roman: I want every detail~

Logan: …

Logan: …

Logan: …

Roman: Come on Logybear~

Roman: I can’t wait to see your lovley asDJVNP EVNDPJ DCM FKVNEFP

Roman: GODDAMN IT!

Roman: Sorry.

Roman: That was Remus

Roman: He’s good at school but a fucking horrible person in reality

Logan: I figured that wasn’t you.

Logan: I presume he was going to say ass?

Roman: … yep, probably…

Logan: Perhaps send him to counselling…

Roman: Yeah, maybe…

Roman: oh gtg

Roman BYEEEEE

Logan: Wait, what does “gtg” mean?

Logan: Roman?

Logan: Goddamn it.

Logan: You brother spelt “lovely” wrong..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan: 16  
Roman: 15  
Remus: 15  
Brian (Sanders Shorts "Brain"): 22  
Teal (Sanders Shorts "Teacher Guy"): 18  
Pryce (Sanders Shorts "Prince Guy"): 15  
Saga (Sanders Shorts "Story Time Guy"): 15

**Author's Note:**

> Patton - 17  
Virgil - 15  
Andy (Sanders Shorts "Anxiety") - 15  
Dayd (Sanders Shorts "Dad Guy") - 15  
Hart (Sanders Shorts "Heart") - 15  
Toby (Sanders Shorts "October") - 11


End file.
